


Alphabet Soup

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A to Z, the events that led up to our favorite couple's happily ever after.





	1. A is for Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“But seriously Lils, What was the problem with Gideon? Tall? Check. Dark? Check. Handsome? Check. Prince Charming? CHECK! He was Mr. Perfect!” As Amelia Bones raved about one Gideon Prewett, she followed two other girls up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory.

“You’re right, Amelia. But how did he get that way?” Lily threw open the door and flopped face down on her bed. “Don’t you remember him six months ago? Looks aside, he was a right mess.”

“At this point, Marlene spoke up. “Yes, you’re right. Emmeline left him all sorts of torn up.” She sat down next to her two friends and turned Lily’s head towards her for emphasis. “But you, Miss Amazing Lily Evans, fixed him. You turned him back into the heartthrob of the Hogwarts’ seventh years!”

“Yes, I did,” Lily rolled over onto her back and sighed, “but I’m tired of fixing…I want to be _adored.”_


	2. B is for Bravery

Hogsmeade. The premier location for blossoming third year relationships. And James Potter knew it. For two and a half years he head watched her and admired from afar, and now was his golden opportunity – he was going to finally show his Gryffindor courage and ask one Lily Evans to go with him. Walking down the stairs to the common room, he practiced his Discourse on  
Love, his Inflamed Declaration of Courtship, his Ultimate Soliloquy, his Ode to the Red Headed Goddess, his – what was his point again?

“Oh yea, Hogsmeade, Lily. Deep breaths man, you got this.”

An extremely NOT nervous James Potter approached the third year girls, all enjoying their last few hours before bed lounging by the windows. “Lily, do you think, maybe, maybe I could talk to you?” Lily turned her head in his direction, inclined with a nod. “Alone maybe?”

As all of her friends giggled and “ooohhhhh”ed, James and Lily took a few steps away from them. “Yes, James?”

“Well, Evans, you see…” he was NOT nervous. He was NOT going to chuck his tea all over her. “Well Evans, Hogsmeade is coming up in two weeks. And I was wondering, uhh…” What was it he wanted to ask?

“Are you going to finish that sentence, James?” She was starting to look impatient.

“Oh, yea…Hogsmeade. Do you think, maybe,” he COULD do this – just spit it out!

“DoyouthinkyoucouldaskMarlenetogotoHogsmeadewithme?

…so much for being brave.


	3. C is for Cuddling

Whoever said you never learned anything from cramming, that the best knowledge was retained over long courses of time, was clearly never a seventh year studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Lily and James had been studying for their Charms N.E.W.T. since 10 PM that evening and both of them had periodically dozed off over their books. Opting for a more comfortable location, the two head students moved from the table to the floor in front of the fire, spreading their study materials around them in a circle, hoping that they’d somehow manage to remember it all.

At some point in the evening, James had fallen asleep over his books once again, and Lily found she got her most productive learning done while he slumbered.

James Potter was a _cuddler._


	4. D is for Development

“Yo- Evans! What do you call this?” Someone shouted from a distance across the grounds.

“I don’t know, Black, but why don’t you shove it up your – “

“Now, now, Flower, there are first years about. You don’t want to scar them, do you?”

“What are you on about?” She was cold, tired, and sticky from her run. All she wanted to do at the moment was change out of her gross sports bra and take a long, cold shower, and collapse in her 5th year’s dormitory.

“I found this on the grounds, know anything about it?” Sirius held up something, undistinguishable from her vantage point.

As Lily continued walking, she yelled back “Black. I don’t know what newest treasure you’ve found, but I can assure you I don’t –” Lily froze. “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?”

“Aah, so we recognize it now?” Sirius grinned as he levitated the green and pink bra, embroidered with an “L” she had been wearing before her run.

As Lily’s skin flushed to a shade of red rivaling her hair, James Potter came stumbling out of the castle. “Padfoot,” he panted “you didn’t do it yet, did you?” James answered his own question after looking back and forth between his best friend and his (hopefully, but most likely not after this) future wife. He also happened to notice the great deal of people had stopped their leisurely activities and were watching the scene unfold before them.

Sirius’ face was no longer the jovial grin, but a malicious stare, with eyes only for Lily. “Prongs, she may say you’re immature and need to grow up. But I think it’s time for everyone to know.” He flicked his wand and there were now hundreds of green and pink “Ls” scattered about the lawn.

Lily couldn’t help the tears of embarrassment that were emerging on her cheeks.

Sirius continued, “Now everyone can see that you aren’t the ONLY one still _developing._ ”

 

**(A/N):** So I'm not really sure how this came about, nor was it the path that I expected this little bit to take. However, it's what the characters decided to tell. I'm not sure why Sirius was so mean, nor why James ran out of the castle...I've got a feeling we'll find out from a later member of the alphabet! -k


	5. E is for Embracing

A classroom door slammed open and the prefects of Hogwarts rushed away from the battle that had been boiling between the Head students during the first meeting of the year. The last two unfortunate souls to leave, sixth years from Ravenclaw, were attempting to leave before the bomb dropped. As they made their way back to the tower, they  
relived the meeting.

“Did you see her face when he cut her off during the review on House Cup points?”

“Merlin, yes! And when she slammed the rounds schedule shut as he was reading from it? If she were a man, James would have had her flat on her back.”

“I know! I was certain one of them was going to just implode before the meeting ended.”

“And did you see Potter about to-” the prefect stopped and felt his bag. “Awh, bollocks! I left my History of Magic essay under my chair.”

“Leave it. We’ve only been gone 2 minutes, there’s no way they’re done fighting.”

“No, I’ve got it at 8 tomorrow morning and I need to finish it.”

“Fine. YOU are going in first then.”

As the two Ravenclaw students turned in the direction of the room, they heard nothing of what they thought would be a sonic boom of arguments. One looked at the other. “Maybe Evans has Potter in a headlock?”

They both smirked, but as they opened the door, the prefects found the Head Boy and Girl in an entirely different embrace.

 

**(A/N):** I really like this one. Just thought I'd share =) -k.


	6. F is for Fuzzy

One dreary February morning James Potter found himself skipping breakfast (!) to help his darling (read "slave driving") girlfriend study for her upcoming Transfiguration exam. Unfortunately, between bouts of footsies and Lily dozing off - _she never was a morning person_ \- not much studying was actually occurring. Nudging Lily awake (the latest bout involved Lily dozing, not her stockinged feet), James suggested the couple hurry to the Great Hall to capture the last few pieces of breakfast before the house elves cleared the tables. 

Jolting awake, Lily only half listened to his suggestion, hoping it had something to do with leaving the library and wiping Transfiguration from the face of the planet.

"What do you think, Lils?"

"I don't hrmphare waf we go."

"Well, yes lovely darling. Shall we pack up?" James was already putting their books away, urged on by his growling stomach. "Breakfast then?"

Lily licked her lips in response...or at least half licked her lips. A look James expected to be of elation at the prospect of food turned into one of shock, as Lily began running her tongue back and forth along her mouth - the shocked look gradually turning into one of greater and greater disgust. "MERLIN!" Lily jumped up, now quite awake, and bolted from the library.

James, unsure of what was going on, chased after Lily. "Lily! Lily - slow down! Where are you going?" Unresponsive to his request, Lily continued running, no heed to the lover she left behind. Her lead increased as James traipsed after her, and his only saving grace was that he had guessed where she was heading.

As James rounded the corner that put the Heads' Common Room in sight, he watched Lily's foot disappear through the faux window that served as their doorway. Quite winded, he stepped inside the common room and was greeted by an equally winded Lily, toothbrush vigorously scouring each tooth.

"Really? We ran all the way up 4 flights and across 2 wings so you could brush your teeth?"

As she spit out a fountain of white foam into the wash basin, she replied "My teeth were fuzzy!"


End file.
